Una vida amándote
by MekDraco
Summary: Bonnibel y Marceline se conocen desde niñas,Marceline empieza a sentir cosas desde el primer momento que la vio, pero luego de 11 años se vuelven a ver y Marceline acepta que está enamorada, ¿podrá conquistar a Bonnibel?, ¿Podrá hacerla recordar de todos aquellos lindos momentos? ¿qué ha pasado en este tiempo que estuvieron ausentes? una chica tan colorida y una chica tan oscura...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Bueno chicos!, ¿cómo se encuentran?, ¡aquí ando de maravilla debido a que me emociona sentir el venir de un aire navideño!, quería comentarles respecto a mi otro fic (es un Korrasami), ese fic tomará su tiempo para cada momento de actualizar, debido a que me gustaría reflejar cómo es la sociedad en estos temas y blah blah blah, pero para distraerme y sentirme algo mejor en cuanto al revuelco de pensamientos en mi mente quería escribir una historia corta que si funciona podría volverlo una historia de alrededor de 10 capítulos (inclusive más), sin más preámbulos les dejaré leer tranquilos y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, i love you my reader 3 (~*3*)~ pd: Creo que me conocerán un poco ya que hay aspectos de mi vida en esta historia hahaha 3 espero que así como me conozcan yo pueda conocerlos 3- With love, Mek.**

 _ **Una vida amándote**_

Ella parece el día, su viveza, su esplendor, sus colores radiantes y una pureza increíble –Pensó-

Era un patio no tan grande pero sí bastante accesible y basto para el corretear de los niños que estudiaban durante las tardes en lo que sus padres trabajaban ya que no podían ayudarles a realizar sus tareas, entre ese patio se encontraba una niña de una piel pálida y cabello oscuro observando fugazmente a una niña de tez blanca de un cabello rubio muy largo y liso, jamás ella se había sentido así en su vida, a pesar de su corta edad, pensaba "¿Por qué mi corazón late así?" como cualquier otro niño le restó importancia y se concentró a jugar con su mejor amigo Bongo a las carreras con un grupo de niños, así eran las tardes luego de hacer sus tareas, quien terminaba podía salir a jugar, ellos siempre terminaban primeros para poder disfrutar más aunque la pequeña niña Marceline Abadeer, empezó de un momento a otro a acercarse a aquella niña pero al contrario como creía que iba a ser su amistad resultó todo un desastre y una competitividad inmutable con Bonnibel Bubblegum aunque le puso el sobrenombre de "Princesa" por lo delicada que ella era.

-Uh, ¿otra tarea fácil Marceline? -Decía con un tono provocativo-

-Silencio princesa, esto lo hago rápido, además ya no me salgo de la línea al colorear –Saca su lengua para expresar grosería-

-¡No me saques la lengua! –Decía muy molesta-

-¿Y quién me impedirá el no hacerlo? –Seguía sacándola y haciendo varios gestos molestos

-¡Ustedes dos vuelvan a estudiar! –Gritaba la maestra perdiendo la paciencia ante las constantes peleas entre Marceline y Bonnibel-

-Si profesora –Dijeron al unísono-

-Hey princesa, veamos quien lo hace más rápido, ¿te parece? –Decía la niña se cabello azabache-

-¿Y qué pasa con el perdedor? –Decía con un gran interés junto con una mirada fulminante-

-La perdedora no podrá ser la aguja durante el juego y tendrá que contar 3 veces en las escondidas –Dijo-

-Me parece bien, ya verás Marcy que te voy a ganar, ¡yo soy mejor! –Decía haciendo muecas-

Y así fueron todos los días entre ellas, competencias insaciables, derrotas que negaban y excusaban con cualquier cosa, pero a pesar de todo no era realmente así, no es como si fuera un odio el que ellas creían tener, eso era más como lo que las unía, Marceline cada vez se sentía más confundida, aquellas veces donde hablaban como personas normales eran los momentos más felices que ella pasaba, cada vez que ella hacía alguna competencia entre sus amigos y Bonnibel se entraba cerca ella trataba de lucirse como si quisiera impresionarla, se sentaban juntas y aunque se pelearan que se quedaban ahí, a menos que la maestra hirviendo las separara debido a todo el escándalo dentro del aula.

-¿Estará mal sentirme así? Acaso... ¿Hay algo de malo? ¿Será algo prohibido? Nunca he visto a alguien tomado de la mano con un igual…Mejor no digo nada…Sería extraño, seguro es admiración –pensaba-

-Marcy, ¿Podemos hablar? –Decía la pequeña de ojos azules-

-Claro Bonnie –La siguió hasta el aula de los niños grandes que en ese momento estaba vacía ya que todos habían terminado sus deberes-

-Marcy, me voy a ir, ya no voy a estar aquí –Decía con cierto tono triste-

-Bonnie, ¿Por qué? –Trataba de esconder su posible, corazón roto-

-Mi abuelo Gumball dice que es mejor que empiece a hacer mis deberes sola ya que pronto entraré en nuevas etapas de aprendizaje y además que soy muy talentosa en los estudios, ya no podremos jugar, lo siento –Decía sollozando-

-Vamos –Agarraba Marceline a Bonnibel de la muñeca-

-¿A dónde? –Decía curiosa-

-A disfrutar el poco tiempo que nos queda, ¡vamos a jugar como nunca! –Decía felizmente para animar a la rubia-

-Si –Decía ruborizada-

Era una tarde con un cielo tornándose rojizo por el ocaso, Marceline, Bonnibel y Bongo correteaban y disfrutaban aunque Marceline se enojaba porque Bongo hacía trampa y cada que discutían Bonnibel se reía ya que le parecía gracioso que ellos se insultaran a través de decirse "come torta, tu mamá es una gordota", Marceline se deleitaba la vista cuando volteaba ya por inercia a ver a Bonnibel, sin duda ella representa el día y si se habla de una estación, sería la primavera, es tan colorida, ama las flores, es linda, tranquila aunque muy orgullosa y le produce a Marceline una sensación cálida en el corazón con sólo estar a su lado, ver como la brisa se llevaba su cabello y pensar lo genial que se veía más su combinación rubia con el atardecer, le parecía algo totalmente espectacular.

-Ha sido un día muy lindo, gracias por subirme los ánimos Marcy –Decía con una gran sonrisa extendida por su rostro-

-No te preocupes, digo, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no? –Decía notablemente sonrojada y con su corazón acelerado-

-Bonnibel ya es hora de irnos –Se escuchaba una voz gruesa en la entrada-

-Bueno, adiós Marceline, me gustó estar contigo todo este tiempo, fue divertido –La abraza y se va-

-¡Adiós Bonnie! –Gritó y Bonnibel le devolvió con un gesto feliz-

 **...**

-Finn, ¿Qué tenemos luego del receso? –Decía una chica alta de ojos verdes-

-No sé Marcy, de por sí ya quisiera salir de esté retén juvenil disfrazado de instituto educacional –Decía un chico rubio muy guapo y algo fortachón- además es el primer día de clases, a nadie le importa.

-Exacto hermanito –Decía un chico de aspecto serio, pero muy agradable y gracioso- ¿ya ves Marcilencita?

-Supongo que tienen razón –Empezó a reír y fue a comprar su almuerzo-

-Hahaha recuerdas cuando Brandon se cayó al momento de…-Se escuchaba al otro lado de la fila para comprar aperitivos-

Marceline no era una persona que amase oír conversaciones ajenas ya que no le interesa vivir de la vida de otros, prefiere vivir tocando su bajo con forma de hacha y cantar las melodías que su madre cantaba para ella, pero algo en una voz que se coló por su cabeza retumbaba en sus pensamientos, algo que se le hacía familiar, algo conocido, pero no quiso seguir indagando en algo que sólo podría ser una memoria borrosa e inútil.

-¿Oye Finn tienes cambio? –Se voltea para ver al chico con gorro de forma de oso polar- Espera…-Pensó-

-Sí, entonces ahí fue cuando llegó Abraham y…-Se iba aquella chica rubia de mechas rosas-

-No puede ser…-Se queda en estado de shock- ¿ella es…? Ni siquiera se percató de mi existencia –Decía con un tono triste en lo que sus pensamientos se encontraban fuera de la atmósfera y no se daba cuenta de que Finn le hacía señas cerca de su rostro-

-Tierra llamando a Marceline... ¿Hay alguien en casa? –Decía curioso ya que su amiga no reaccionaba-

-Sí, te estoy oyendo –Trataba de mantenerse firme aunque, ¿por qué su corazón estaba tan agitado?-

Transcurrieron las horas de clase muy rápido hasta que sonó el timbre que avisaba el finalizar del día, Marceline como pudo trató de concentrarse en clases pero le fue una misión totalmente imposible.

-¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿11 años?, si, si ha pasado todo ese tiempo, vaya apenas pude reconocerla, su esencia no ha cambiado del todo, su voz sigue siendo tan angelical como su rostro, toda una…"princesa" –Sonrió en lo que pensaba-

Durante la noche Marceline indagaba en su Facebook aburrida como todos los días hablando con Finn, Jake y Lady en un chat grupal, cuando se dio cuenta de algo que le llama la atención.

-Bonnibel Bubblegum, amigos en común Lady Rainicorn (~-w-)~-

-Gracias Facebook por arruinar la privacidad de las personas –Decía con un brillo en los ojos-

Marceline Abadeer, 16 años, signo: Libra, toca el bajo y canta, ha participado en peleas callejeras y aunque sea inteligente vive en una flojera constante para realizar actividades escolares, no siente miedo a nada aunque acaba de pensar que por fin encontró su mayor miedo, agregar a una chica que seguro no se acuerda ni de su nombre, que ahora, se va dando cuenta que aquellos pensamientos de "admiración" podrían no serlo ya que…Con el tiempo, se ha dado cuenta de cosas que pasan desapercibidas en la vida de un infante…"el amor".

-Vamos Marceline, tú puedes –Cierra los ojos y deja en manos de Glob lo que va a suceder luego de haber clickeado para la solicitud- Rayos…-Click, se escuchó en lo que Marceline se maldijo y empezó a sentirse totalmente como una acosadora-

-Notificación-

-Bonnibel Bubblegum aceptó tu solicitud de amistad, puedes escribirle algo en su perfil-

-¡¿Me aceptó?! –Gritó de forma hilarante sin darse cuenta- ¡¿Ella me recuerda?! –Decía ruborizada-

-Abriendo Chat-

-Hola n.n, ¿Qué tal?

-Holaa, ¿bien y tú?

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Uhm…Realmente no, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado? :s

Dolor, fue lo primero que Marceline sintió, dolor no porque no recordara su nombre, sino por el hecho de saber, que para Bonnibel ella no significa lo mismo que ella significa para Marceline, saber que no dejó alguna huella en ella.

-Soy Marceline Abadeer, es un placer, aunque nos conocimos desde niñas.

-¡Oh! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué genial! Realmente mi memoria no es buena pero wow qué pequeño es el mundo (n.n)/

-Sí, realmente fue mucha coincidencia verte hoy, no sabía que estudiabas donde yo estudio :3

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Podemos conocernos? O bueno, mejor dicho, ¿reencontrarnos mañana? :O

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse a más no poder, creía que se iba a salir de su pecho y casi podía oírlo.

-Claro ;) ¿en el receso podemos?

-¡Sí! :D

-Entonces nos veremos ahí n-n

A partir de ahí durante casi toda la noche estuvieron hablando de todo tipos de cosas, nada con respecto a ellas porque prefirieron guardárselo para el día siguiente, donde de seguro, sucederán demasiadas cosas, desde este punto, es donde lo verdaderamente duro empezará para las dos y muchas nuevas emociones por descubrir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cápitulo 2: Conociendo.**

-Odio los nervios –Se decía así misma la chica de cabellera negra-

-¿Disculpa? –Se escuchaba atrás de Marceline-

-Ho-hola Bonnie –Decía tartamudeando por los nervios-

-Hola "putos todos" –Decía haciendo una expresión divertida-

-No te burles del nombre de mi Facebook, todos me tenían harta con tantas solicitudes –Decía haciendo un falso enojo-

-Bueno, ¿puedo decirte Marcy? Ya que me dices Bonnie…–Decía con algo de timidez-

-Claro, no me molesta –Se emociona por dentro de su ser como si hubiera logrado dar un pequeño paso-

-Vamos a sentarnos ya que, hay mucho de qué hablar y poco tiempo tenemos de descanso –Sonríe-

Durante todo el descanso Marceline y Bonnibel estuvieron conversando durante lo que pasó todo este tiempo que pasaron separadas, Bonnibel se avergonzaba y se coloraba demasiado al oír las cosas que ellas hacían o decían durante pequeñas y que le parecía sorprendente el cómo pasaron de ser tan peleonas a dos amigas tranquilas, aunque también se sentía mal por no haber recordado a Marceline cuando ella si la reconoció al instante, Marceline estaba impresionada con ella, se enteró de que ella tiene muchos talentos, como el dibujo, el tocar instrumentos y además canta pero como siempre y es algo que no le parece nada extraño, es el hecho de que ella es la mejor de su clase, le parecía tan raro que una persona tan perfecta estuviera con alguien tan…Tan "Marceline", aunque Marceline no se queda atrás en lo que respecta para impresionar a Bonnibel, le cuenta que ella toca el bajo y el banjo, escribe sus propias canciones, también dibuja y es muy buena en los deportes, incluso tiene una medalla por un torneo de fútbol que ganó cuando tenía 11 años, pero admite que con el tiempo se ha vuelto muy floja que le desagrada a veces hacer una flexión cuando antes hacía 500 sin chistar, cosa que, a Bonnibel le producía risa, nunca vio una persona tan animada y entretenida como Marceline, era muy espontánea y bastante libre mentalmente, comprensiva y amable, ese tipo de cosas ayudaban a Marceline a ganarse unos cuantos puntos con Bonnibel.

-Mis mejores amigos son Finn, Jake y Helena pero le decimos Lady –Decía la chica de tez pálida-

-Lady también es mi amiga, la conozco desde hace 2 años, ella es genial –Dijo con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro-

-Ella es muy graciosa, aunque casi siempre que viene a mi casa destroza todo a su paso y luego yo debo limpiarlo –Se ríe-

-Suele pasar demasiado con los amigos –Se ríe y suena el timbre-

-Bueno es hora de volver al manicomio –Dice con una sonrisa sarcástica-

-Hablemos esta noche –Dice feliz-

-Claro, esta noche puedo –Se rasca la nuca-

-No te preguntaba si podía, te digo que lo harás, aún tenemos cosas que conversar –Toma sus libros y se retira-

-Claro –Se ruboriza levemente y mueve suavemente su mano para despedirse-

-Durante la noche en un chat de Twitter-

-No te me vas a escapar (e.e)

-¿Tengo opción? hahaha

-NO :3

-Ay, qué mal , ¿puedo oírte cantar?

-Claro luego por Whatsaap te lo paso pero no te burles .

-Jamás lo haría

\- (-/-) bueno

Ángeles, eso fue lo que pensó Marceline al haber oído su melodiosa voz cantar, cada vez sentía que su corazón estaba más acelerado, ella ya estaba decidida en que lo que ella siente es amor, después de una larga conversación con Flame y Finn.

 **-Flash back-**

-Chicos, debo contarles algo –Decía una nerviosa Marceline-

-¿Qué ocurre? –Dice Finn preocupado-

-Cuenta Marcy –Decía una alegre pero muy curiosa Flame-

-Creo que me enamoré de alguien –Dice con cierta dificultad-

-¿Gustar o enamorar? Tú nunca te has enamorado de nadie –Decía Finn sorprendido a la vez que miraba una Flame sin palabras-

-Bueno… ¿Ustedes me querrán de la forma en que yo sea? –Decía temerosa de la posible respuesta-

-¿Es una chica? –Dice Flame sin expresión alguna-

-¿De verdad es una chica? –Decía Finn mirándola con una mirada bastante fuerte y voraz-

-Si…-Cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños esperando los insultos de sus amigos-

-Perdí la apuesta –Dice Finn dándole dinero a Flame-

-¡Siempre lo supe! ¡En tu cara Murtons! –Decía Flame saltando como una niña-

-¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? –Dice una muy confundida Marceline-

-Cuando estábamos en primaria, debido a que nunca mostraste por lo menos el "suficiente interés" en chicos, supusimos, Lady, Bongo, Keila, Jake, Flame y yo que podrías inclinarte más hacia la "papaya" –Decía con una cara torcida en risa- así que entre todos apostamos aunque nadie estaba a favor de que te gustase "el pepino" y por lo tanto hicimos piedra, papel o tijeras para saber quién estaría a ese favor, quedé yo y acabo de perder la apuesta –Decía algo entristecido-

-Vaya qué amigos tengo que apuestan para ver quién tiene la razón en cuanto a "papayas" y "pepinos", muy graciosos –Decía fingiendo molestia aunque quería reírse a más no poder continuar-

-Todos estamos contigo Marcy, ¿Pero por qué dices que estás enamorada? –Dice Finn apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica-

-Porque…Jamás creí que la volvería a ver, pero no fue así…Y con todo el tiempo que ha pasado y mi reacción al volverla a ver fue muy diferente a la de volver a ver un amigo…Destacando que nunca me he sentido así con nadie, recordando que de niña daba todo por estar con ella –Dice sonrojada-

-De acuerdo, te ayudaremos a conquistarla –Dice una muy decidida Flame-

 **-Fin del Flash back-**

-En el chat de Twitter-

-¿Quieres salir este sábado al Centro Comercial? :D

-Claro Marcy, estoy libre, ¿vamos a comer ahí y a pasear o veremos películas? n.n

-De todo un poco ;3

-Entonces nos vemos mañana n.n

-¿Mañana no era viernes? :S

-No, hahaha mañana es sábado:'D

-Por estas razones es que me dan trauma los exámenes, me preguntan mi nombre y empiezo a ver que comenzaron con las preguntas difíciles :o por cierto, amé tu voz, tienes talento :$

-Gr-gracias :$ hahaha estás loca :'D

-Esa es mi naturaleza ;)

Y de nuevo se encontraron así toda una noche, al día siguiente Marceline se encuentra con algo que jamás había pasado en su vida hasta este momento, se despertó temprano, limpió su cuarto para que pudiera salir sin que su padre le dijese algo.

-Bonnibel debe sentirse orgullosa, nunca he hecho esto por nadie, prefiero dormir aunque el mundo se caiga –Pensó-

Procedió a darse una ducha rápida, se arregló con su mejor ropaje, una camisa de cuadros roja, un jean negro rasgado, vans rojos y una cadena en su pantalón.

-En el Centro Comercial-

-Hey Marcy –Decía en voz alta mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la chica-

-Ho…La…-Dijo mientras se perdía en Bonnibel, se veía preciosa con su conjunto rosa, una camisa rosa claro con un hombro destapado y letras negras y un jean rosa ajustado que marcaba sus piernas a la perfección con unas sandalias blancas, aunque a Marceline no le gustara el rosa, se había vuelto su color favorito con el hecho de que Bonnibel lo lleve puesto-

-¡Vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre! –La toma de la mano y van hacia un restaurante-

-Veo que amas la pizza –Decía riendo la chica con apariencia vampírica-

-¡La amo! –Dice en lo que el queso se queda colgando de su boca y se trata de limpiar rápido sin parecer una asquerosa y se sonroja- lo siento –Dice apenada-

-No te preocupes, es divertido –Apoya su codo en la mesa y posa su rostro encima de su mano-

-¡Vamos a tomarnos fotos! –Saca su celular y empieza tomar fotos-

-Calma, calma hahahaha –Sonríe- Oye, luego vamos a…

-¿Qué?...

-Se voltean al mismo tiempo y quedan demasiado cerca sus rostros a lo que se quedan mirándose un buen tiempo-

-Marcy, ¿no estamos como que muy cerca? –Dice ruborizada-

-L-lo si-siento –Se separa velozmente- ¿vamos a caminar un rato y luego elegimos una película? –Se rasca la nunca y dirige su mirada en otra dirección para ocultar su sonrojo-

-Me parece muy bien…-Agacha su cabeza y toma el brazo de Marceline- vamos…

-Si –Celebra por dentro-


End file.
